


Kradam Dives In

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For livejournal user cpiv531 who made the suggestion that Kradam should visit and aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam Dives In

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Their time off was flying by and they both knew it would be time to tour again all too soon so they were taking advantage of their time off. Today Kris and Adam were going to Long Beach to the Aquarium of the Pacific after much urging from Kris. Adam had finally given up on trying to weasel his way out of it and had ordered their tickets online a couple of days ago.

“So Adam, how cool is this place?” Kris asked as they walked up to the entrance.

“Kris, don’t presume that just because I live in California that I’ve been here before. Fish aren’t exactly my scene.” Adam laughed.

“Okay so you have a point.” Kris smiled at Adam as he pushed open the door.

“Kris walked in with Adam close behind. Adam handed their tickets to the ticket taker who looked a bit bum fuddled at the fact they already had tickets. Adam just shrugged guessing that not a whole lotta people ordered tickets to an aquarium online, it even sounded kinda funny in Adam’s head. Adam watched the lady’s mechanical motion as she handed him two information packets, smiled, and then told him to please enjoy his underwater experience. 

Adam walked back over to where Kris was standing. 

“Wow, she really loves her job, it was like she was almost born a people person.” Kris said sarcastically rolling his eyes at Adam.

“Not all of us were born with your excellent people skills.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Kris said only half meaning it. “So what shall we see first Adam?”

Adam opened the information packet he was given and then handed Kris his.

“Judging by the map our first stop should be Ocean on the Edge. It’s just around that corner.” Adam said pointing to their right.

They walked around the corner to see three flat screens set up. All of them were playing the same loop of information. They listened for several moments as a ladies voice spoke about shark conservation, global climate change, over fishing, biodiversity loss, and ocean governance. As the loop began again Adam looked back down at the map to see where they should go next.

“Wow, I didn’t realize that sharks were around before the dinosaurs.” Kris said in amazement.

“Truth be told I didn’t really know that either. When we come back to the place where we started our next stop should be just up ahead on the left.”

“Alright sounds promising.”

When they approached the next area it was much the same as the first. Two flat screens this time were showing two different images. Kris quickly zoned in on the screen showing a cute little fish named Deepo.

“Kris this is too close to Finding Nemo without Dory. You wanna check out something else?”

“I actually kinda like it.” Kris said making no move to leave.

Adam stood and watched as the tiny orange fish swam around to meet its friends and soon Deepo was explaining how what we do on land affects the animals in the oceans. By the end of it Adam was almost drawn in by its cuteness.

“Okay so minus lacking Dory it was pretty cute.” Adam said as he turned to look down at Kris.

“Hah.” Kris laughed. “You big softee.”

“That’s me, Adam ‘softee’ Lambert.” Adam rolled his eyes. “Hardee would probably be more the case whenever you’re around.” Adam said as he winked suggestively at Kris.

Kris blushed just slightly as he grabbed Adam’s hand. As they walked back into the Grand Hall Kris was silent. He looked up at the huge screens displaying images of all sorts of sharks that according to the booklet were filmed in the Shark Lagoon.

“That’s kinda creepy. I’m now having Jaws flashbacks. I really don’t wanna be eaten by a shark today,” Adam whined.

“You know I’ve always heard that more people die each year from falling coconuts than by shark attacks,” Kris rattled off without really thinking about it.

Adam laughed and shook his head at Kris.

“What? What’s so funny?” Kris asked looking very confused.

“Well besides the coconut thing I swear I’m going to write a book called I’ve Always Heard… You southerners sure do retain a lot of useless information.”

Kris huffed looking quite insulted.

“Oh baby I wasn’t making fun of you, it was just a joke.” Adam said rubbing circles into Kris’ back.

They walked in silence as Kris still refused to speak to Adam until they ventured into Blue Cavern. Adam cleared his throat and opened his information pack to the section on Blue Caverns.

“The Blue Caverns habitat is modeled after Blue Cavern Point, a kelp forest along the northeastern coast of Santa Catalina Island. This exhibit represents the underwater habitat you would find along our coast and around local islands.” Adam said in his best boring tour guide voice. “And that my darling is a shovelnose guitarfish.” Adam said pointing to the flat-headed fish as it swam past. “You think you could strum that?”

Kris’ serious look slowly cracked around the edges as a smile crept over his face.

“Nope. I don’t think I’d want to strum on that.” Kris giggled his smile finally reaching his eyes.

“Well let’s see, we could always have you check out the musical stylings of that California Moray Eel over there.”

Kris’ fit of giggles continued as Adam pointed to the eel in question.

“No thanks. I’ll pass on making music underwater. Let’s leave that to Ariel,” Kris snorted.

They wandered through the next several exhibits until they went into an underwater tunnel. They stopped for several minutes to watch the creatures swim on both sides of them. Kris flipped through his information pack until he flipped to the page for the seals and sea lions exhibit. He skimmed the information before looking back at Adam.

“This is kinda cool.” He looked back down as his eyes flitted over the page. “Unlike seals, sea lions have external ear flaps.”

“So that,” Adam pointed to one of them as it swam by. “is a sea lion.”

“And that one over there is a seal.” Kris said nodding at Adam.

As they came out of the tunnel they both checked out the map. They decided that since Kris hated birds and Adam was terrified at the idea of being up close and personal with sharks that they would skip the Lorikeet Forest and the Shark Lagoon. Instead they got onto the elevator to head up to the second floor. When they finally made it up they headed straight for the Ray Touchpool. Neither was sure if they were ready to touch one, but they both really wanted to see them. They both looked into the pool for and watched for a moment.

“Hello gentlemen, my name’s Josh. Would you like to try touching one of our bat rays, or maybe you might be more comfortable getting acquainted with one of our shovelnose guitarfish?” 

Adam snorted with laughter before finally regaining his composure to look up at Josh.

“I’m Adam and that’s Kris. Sorry about that laughing. I was teasing Kris earlier that he should try and strum that guitarfish. He’s a guitarist.” Adam explained.

“I know who you guys are. In fact I would have to have lived under a rock this past year to not recognize you two, and it’s okay really.” Josh laughed deep in his chest. “So are you guys interested?”

“I think I’m gonna pass on this one Adam. You go right on ahead and have at it.” Kris said as he blushed and looked up at Josh.

“Okay then. Sure Josh I wanna try it.” Adam said as he peered into the pool. 

“Alright then Adam just step up here with me.” Josh indicated a green block painted on the platform in front of him. 

Adam stepped up to stand beside Josh.

“Okay now, you’re gonna use two fingers, watch your nails, don’t grab them, and just let your fingers brush over them as they swim past.” Josh explained as he showed him using his own hand.

Adam watched Josh’s hand drifting in the water as a bat ray brushed past his fingers. Adam couldn’t help but think that the man’s earlier directions had sounded like a how to video on correctly prepping your boyfriend for sex. He however somehow managed to keep that to himself.

“Got it?” Josh asked.

Adam shook the thought from his head letting his eyes focus Josh.

“Yep I got it alright.” Adam said as he looked back at Kris and winked.

Adam let his hand fall into the pool, two fingers extended as he watched one of the rays slip under his fingers. He pulled his hand from the water eyes glittering with amusement as water dripped from his fingertips.

“They feel like soft leather.” Adam said to Josh as he stepped down from the platform to stand beside Kris.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard it put quite that way.” Josh laughed. “You guys have fun and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thanks man, have a good day.” Kris said smiling.

“Yeah thanks Josh for helping me touch a ray, it was really cool. Have a good one.” 

As they walked away Kris squeezed Adam’s hand.

“Now that is a man with people skills.”

Adam just laughed as they continued to walk through the exhibit and occasionally ‘oooed’ and ‘ahhed’ at the things that caught their attention. They stopped when they reached a tank of jellyfish. They were both a tad bit mesmerized for several minutes as they watched the ghostly things drift around. Kris flipped through his booklet until he found the section about jellies. He read for a moment before looking up at Adam as he was now completely puzzled.

“How do these things even function? I mean can you even classify a jelly as alive? According to this thing they are ninety percent water, have no brain, no eyes, no heart, and no bones. Also they have apparently been in the oceans for six hundred and fifty million years.”

“You know I really can’t answer that.” 

“I know. It’s just hard to wrap your head around.”

They browsed the last few exhibits in the next area that was labeled Tropical Pacific Gallery as they chattered about the sea turtles, Nemo fish, and seahorses. Once they finally reached the end they turned to make their way back to the elevator. 

“Adam I’m hungry. What do you feel like eating?”

“I don’t know about you but for some reason I’m craving fish.”

“Then I suggest we head over to Café Scuba before we hop on the elevator.” Kris laughed as he pulled Adam closer to his side.

They walked latched to one another into Café Scuba where they closed a beautiful day over a seafood dinner.


End file.
